Registration and Attendance Policy proposed amendment
Registration and Attendance Policy PURPOSE: The purpose of this policy is to promote the registration of children in Cambridge Bay, who are required to be registered as per the Education Act, and to promote attendance by all students and staff. This policy has been developed with the principles of Inuit Qaujimajatuqangit including; Tunnganarniq (fostering good spirit by being open, welcoming and inclusive), Pijiitsirniq (serving and providing for family or community) and Aajiiqatigiinniq (decision making through discussion and consensus). RIGHTS AND RESPONSIBILITIES REGISTRATION PROCEDURES: #Registration is required for all students who fall within the ages of 6 and 18 according to the Education Act, sections 2.2, 2.3, and 30, and is available at the appropriate school in Cambridge Bay whenever the school is open. Students between 18 and 21 years of age are not required to, but may register for school. #Parents/guardians who reside in the Cambridge Bay Education District shall ensure that their child is registered with a school in Cambridge Bay on or before the first instructional day of the school year which usually begins in August. Parents/guardians relocating to the community must register their school aged children within 7 days of their arrival (Ed. Act s. 30.7). #If the student is a minor under the age of 18, the parent/guardian must register them at the appropriate school. In a case where the parent/guardian is not available to register their child, they will be referred to the school counsellor. Students who are 18 years of age or older may register themselves at school. #In Cambridge Bay, individuals who are 21 years of age and older may or may not be allowed to register at school and are treated on a case by case basis by the Principal and IDEA (Ed. Act s. 32). #Students from outside the community who are visiting for short periods of time (less than two weeks) will not be permitted to register at any school; however, they may be permitted to attend school as a guest on a case by case basis as determined by the Principal and the IDEA. Students from outside the community who are visiting for more than two weeks will be permitted to register and attend classes. ATTENDANCE PROCEDURES #It is the duty of all students that they shall attend school regularly and punctually. There are some exemptions from attendance in the Education Act, section 34. #These are allowed on a case-by-case basis, and only if a written agreement is made between the parent/guardian and the principal. This written agreement is called an “Exemption Agreement”. #If any student accumulates two or more unexcused absences in a week, the student shall be referred to the school community counsellor for assistance and support, which may result in a phone call, a letter home or a home visit. #The school community counsellor will keep documented records of all non-attenders that have been referred to them and this will be presented in the principals monthly report to the IDEA. The IDEA must discuss, in-camera, any issues of non-attenders, and formulate action plans to be implemented in a timely manner. #If any student accumulates two or more unexcused absences a week for three consecutive weeks the parent/guardian shall be referred to the Department of Family Services by the school community counsellor. The IDEA will continue to formulate action plans to promote the student’s attendance. This policy is in effect until such a time that it is revoked or replaced in accordance with the Registration and Attendance Regulations. In accordance with paragraph 2(1)(N) of the Registration and Attendance Regulations, the Registration and Attendance Policy must be reviewed every 3 years. See also *Registration and Attendance Policy Category:Proposed amendments